


Fae Adjacent

by Siriusstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxious Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, mentions of fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Stiles provides Derek some information about Fae.





	Fae Adjacent

The little stream that trickled or dried up depending on the season had flowed time enough to carve a trench Derek could leap across, probably. If he dared.

He didn’t dare. There were always so many glow worms in that spot on the other bank.

“That greater concentration means it’s a Fae claim,” Stiles said.

“It is.” Derek managed to stifle his actual response to Stiles’s cool, analytical mind at work when so close to potential danger.

Fae took offense easily and with pleasure, punishing with creative, horrific curses.

“I think there’s a way we can commune with them,” Derek heard but didn’t believe he’d heard then forgot what he planned to say because he could see Stiles’s eyes glowing white.

“I’m not Fae,” Stiles tried to assure him. “I’m fae-adjacent.”

Derek’s disbelieving look remained, though for a different reason.

“The light in you is the same as the light in me, the white light of the full moon.” Stiles chose a more serious tack. “But our light isn’t like Fae light.”

To Derek’s question _how do we differ_ Stiles just said, “Fae are universally and eternally permanent number one at giving not a single fuck what happens, to start.”

Stiles answered Derek’s next question was it wise to insult the Fae at their front door, “My kind and the Fae have an ancient pact. War with words is OK,” which was the plain truth.

“What about _my_ kind?”

“They won’t curse you. You’re _me_ -adjacent so they might tease you, like turn your fur baby blue with pink polka dots. Or make you say _poop_ at random inappropriate moments.”

Stiles's attempt at an earnest smile proved a complete failure.

“Stiles, I don’t want anything like that to happen to me,” Derek made clear.

With his eyes returned to their usual warm human amber, Stiles put his arms around Derek where they crouched reflecting glow worm’s light.

“I’ll never let anything like that happen to you, Derek.”


End file.
